Come Along, Holmes
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: WhoLock: one year after the fall, Sherlock is minding his own business away from London when the familiar sound of the TARDIS surprises him and the news the Doctor gives him is even more shocking. news good and bad, and gives him a chace to start a new life. ONESHOT


Sherlock Holmes had just finished reading John's latest blog update. He was going on a date with his girlfriend, Mary. Sherlock was happy for him. He also smirked at his name once again popping up on his blog. Once in a while, Sherlock's name would pop up on John's blog. At least once a week it would just pop up. John would never forget Sherlock Holmes.

Since the fall, Sherlock had gone under the radar of London. Living back in his old childhood homestead in Leadworth and not looking like the Sherlock John once knew. His hair wasn't raven black anymore. He stopped dying it and let the natural colour of bright orange come through. He was a ginger at birth like his mother and brother. He began to dye it after he became a teenager, rebelling against his older brother Mycroft. Since their father died when Sherlock was about twelve and Mycroft took over as the 'man of the house', Sherlock rebelled against him.

He felt terrible for leaving John like he did. It had been a year since he faked his death. One year of being away from crimes and running, and John. Sherlock has been away from everything for a year. He'd change so much inside his old homestead. Reading every book his family owned in their spacious library, going through his old chemistry books and conducting experiments. Always, of course, checking John's blog for new updates.

Once in a while he would venture outside and into the small English town of Leadworth. If he were lucky, he'd seen the Williams. Amy and Rory Williams, two people he'd grown up with and knew quite well. At one point, he fancied Amy Pond. But it was over quite quickly. Just an experiment. He knew Amy and Rory would be very happy together. They would come and go which was strange to Sherlock. They'd be gone for months on end. No one would know where they'd gone, or even ask or notice.

He knew why after a while. The Doctor. A 900 year old Time Lord capable of time travel with his space ship, the TARDIS. Amy never would shut up about him when they were kids. The Raggedy Doctor she would call him. One day, he showed up and showed her the stars in the time machine. Took Rory with them on an adventure of a lifetime. Sherlock knew the Doctor through Amy. Amy came to stay with him in London for a while and she introduced them.

Sherlock sat in front of his laptop in the living room. A movie was playing on the TV in the background. He was laying on the couch in his pajamas and dressing gown. John had a new blog update with a picture of Mary. A lovely young lady whom Sherlock thought was perfect for him.

Suddenly, the whoosh of the TARDIS filled the living room, making a few open books in the room flutter shut. The blue police box was now in the middle of the living room. Sherlock shut the laptop and put it on the coffee table.

The Doctor emerged as Sherlock stood. The Doctor's normal cheerful look was replaced with hurt and sorrow. Something had happened, he knew it.

_Disarray clothes, slightly damp around the collar and front of his shirt. Possibly crying… Untied bowtie meant he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right now… then why come here? His normal graceful movements weren't very cheery and happy like they normally would. He had news, and not anything good…_

"Sherlock," he nodded with a forced smile.

"Something's wrong," Sherlock simply stated the obvious.

"Yes."

He gestured to an arm chair, "Sit, please."

The Doctor sat on the edge of a black leather arm chair. Sherlock sat back down on the couch and looked to the man in distress. He was playing with his hands and not making eye contact.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked, actually concerned.

"It's the Ponds…"

"The Ponds? As in Amy and Rory Williams?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor nodded slowly. Sherlock stopped before saying anything. After a while he spoke, "Do you want to tell me?"

"They're gone."

"Gone?"  
"The angles got them, Sherlock. The weeping angles got them."

"So they're-"

"Dead."

Sherlock stopped everything. Everything in his brain shut down. Amy Pond and Rory Williams were dead. The Williams, dead. His childhood schoolmates. His friends. Dead. Not coming back ever…

"I couldn't stop it," the Doctor was about to break down again. Sherlock knew he'd seen a lot of death, and having to get over them or bottle them up. He spoke again, pain in his voice, "It was a fixed point in history. I'm so sorry, Sherlock."

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor," Sherlock stated calmly, "it couldn't've been changed."

"Yes," he nodded slowly, "You're right. I have to move on, like I've done in the past. Find a new companion…"

"Companion?"

"I don't like to travel alone. I'm the last of my kind-"

"What about River?" Sherlock knew about Amy's child, River Song. River or Melody, either way she was Amy and Rory's daughter, "She's a time lord, right?"

"Not like me though."

"But a time lord is still a time lord."

He didn't say anything. After a moment or two of silence, Sherlock spoke again.

"How _is_ River taking this?"

"She can still see them. She has a vortex manipulator. She can see them, but not talk to them."

Sherlock nodded twice. The Doctor stood quickly and seemed to turn back into his normal self, sort of.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Come along, Holmes."

Sherlock stood cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to see the stars? Get away from this boring life of yours? I know for a fact that you're not going to be going back so soon."

"You know?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course I know. Amy was heart broken to hear that you jumped. But when we traveled forward in time I showed her that you were still alive and you had everything sorted out. She was relieved to see you alive, as was Rory. I'm sorry that I can't do the same. I would love to show you that they're ok, but I can't. The TARDIS won't let me, nor do I want to so soon. But I know someone who can show you. Please, Sherlock. Join me. Come and see the stars."

"Travel with you?"

"Yes. I know you don't believe in what I do, but I need someone I know to join me."

"River?"

"Prison. Please, Sherlock," The Doctor was begging. He just needed a friend right now. In a way, so did Sherlock.

Sherlock looked to the blue box and back to the mad man. He gave him a half smile, "Let me go and change."

"Thank you!" he jumped for joy, "Thank you!"

Sherlock nodded to the man with a smile and went up the stairs to his old room. He could've had any room in the estate, but chose his old bed room. It was large enough for him and he felt disrespectful to take his parents room. Both being deceased, it would've been wrong.

He pulled out his old clothes he would wear in Baker Street. Sherlock couldn't help but crack a smile. Good memories in those clothes. He put those back and pulled out something he'd never wear. A black pair of jeans and black shirt. He threw those on and grabbed a hoodie he never thought he had. It was dark blue, like the colour of his scarf he'd always wear on crime scenes. No. He was starting over. A fresh start with a new outlook. Time travel, not detective work. He put that back and found a crimson one instead.

He looked in the mirror and didn't recognize himself. A ginger man in normal people clothing; jeans, tee shirt and a hoodie. The only thing normal about his regular Sherlock-y self was his dress shoes he'd always wear. He smirked and pulled down the hoodie. He wasn't used to whom he was looking at, but he was going to do well with his new roll as 'time traveler companion'.

The Doctor was waiting for him downstairs and he bolted off down the stairs. The Doctor smiled to Sherlock as he emerged from upstairs.

"I like the new look on you, Sherlock," the Doctor said, "Starting anew?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. Do you mind if I do something quickly?"

"We have all of space and time on our side, take your time."

Sherlock smiled and sat back down on the couch. He picked up his laptop and checked John's blog again. Another picture of him and his girlfriend Mary. Sherlock sighed and clicked the 'comment' button and began to type:

_I'm very happy for you, John. You've moved on from Sherlock Holmes but still believe in him. I believe in Sherlock Holmes too, always have and always will. I have moved on though. I am glad that you have too, Doctor John Hamish Watson. –Anonymous._

Happy with the comment, he hit post. He shut the laptop once more and stood.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked.

"Set things right."

"John?"

"Yes. I am happy for his new life without me in it and his new girlfriend in it. he's moved on," he sighed, "And so have I."

"That's what I like to hear! Now," the Doctor opened up the TARDIS, "Come along, Holmes. Much to see, much to do!"

Sherlock smiled, he liked the sound of that. The Doctor let him in first. It was the first actual time Sherlock had been on the inside of the TARDIS. Much bigger on the inside.

The Doctor ran in and the door shut behind him. His bowtie was tied again and he was in a much more cheery mood than he had been.

"Now, all of space and time," he smiled to the man, "Where too first?"

"I… I don't know."

"I know where you want to go, but we have to see River first," the Doctor said with a small smile.

"Right," he nodded.

"Sherlock have you always been ginger?" the Doctor asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yes. I was born with red hair," he answered, confused. He walked up the stairs to the main conical and hung around the railing, "Why?"  
"I wish I were ginger," the Doctor smiled.

Sherlock chuckled, "Oh."

"Off to see River now!"

The Doctor hit a few buttons and twisted and turned a bunch of knobs and soon the TARDIS came to life. Sherlock was leaving his old life of hiding from London and now he was free. Starting over. A life of adventure like he had, but more exciting. Helping the Doctor solve crimes in the year 4000 or even helping a famous figure with their greatest creation. It didn't matter. He was free of his old life and ready to start anew.

In no time at all, they were at a space prison. The two emerged from the space ship and went to look for River's cell.

It wasn't hard to find the curly haired woman's cell. She smiled to the Doctor and Sherlock.

"Hello sweetie," she smirked to the Doctor and then turned to Sherlock, "Who is this?"

"This is Sherlock Holmes," the Doctor put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, "He's one of Amy and Rory's friends."

"You heard?" she asked with sorrow traced in her voice.

He nodded, "Yes. I'm so sorry."

"He wants to see them one last time," The Doctor added.

She nodded, "I can do that."

Sherlock found himself in 1932 London. It was close to sunset on a beautiful spring day. The breeze was nice to feel after being cooped up inside for weeks on end. It was just a perfect London day.

River held his arm on the sidewalk and they were looking at a small bookshop across the street. He looked to River who had her eyes fixed on the bookshop. Soon, a fiery haired woman emerged with her arm interlocked with another man's. A smile crept onto Sherlock's face. The William's. They looked as they did when he last saw them in London about a year or two back.

Sherlock tried to hide the water in his eyes. They were dead in his time. But here, they were alive and happy. Together. They would always be together.

Sherlock didn't realize that River's arm went from his arm to his shoulder in a side hug. It was harder for her for sure. Watching her parents in a whole other time era. He looked at her. Her face was emotionless as she watched Amy and Rory walk off, laughing and talking to one another. They didn't even realize that they were there.

"Must be hard for you," Sherlock said out of the blue, "Seeing your parents in a whole other time era."

She nodded slowly, "Yes. It is. Not being able to see them a lot or able to talk to them. I'm sorry for you too."

"Why?"

"You've known them longer than I have. You have a past history with them, even liked my mother. It's you who must be taking it hard."

"Can we go back?"  
"Of course, sweetie."

The last thing he saw was Amy look at Sherlock, straight in the eyes, and smile. She remembered him and saw him. Amelia Pond… she remembered Sherlock Holmes. No matter what he wore, what he looked like, she would always know. She just knew.

He didn't remember much between getting back to the prison and getting back inside the TARDIS. He was thinking about Amy and Rory. Them in 1932… he saw them as they would be for the rest of their lives. But they were together and they were happy.

"So!" the Doctor startled Sherlock from his thoughts, "We have all of space and time in the palm of our hands. Where to first?"

Sherlock simply smiled. He may think time travel is foolish, but it was better than sitting around looking at John's blog all day. He was starting a new life over.

xXxXxXx

"John! Come to bed!" Mary called from the bedroom of 221B.

"Just a moment, Mary!" John called back.

He was just checking some comments on his nightly posts on the blog. A few here and there, but one stood out the most to him.

_I'm very happy for you, John. You've moved on from Sherlock Holmes but still believe in him. I believe in Sherlock Holmes too, always have and always will. I have moved on though. I am glad that you have too, Doctor John Hamish Watson. –Anonymous._

A smile crept onto John's face. Only two people knew his last name. Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes. Irene was not to be heard of since she was proclaimed 'dead' and she wouldn't check his blog. Sherlock was the only choice.

Sherlock Holmes was alive. He was somewhere starting over. A new life. Like John was doing. Doing what, John didn't know, as long as he still believed in himself and sounded like he was happy for John and Mary.

From London to the stars, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were starting a new life for themselves. Despite where they were in the universe, they were happy for one another.

(**A/N: so happy I got some sort of idea! I don't have much to say about this. Who knows, maybe Sherlock could be great at deducing other races and species! As for John, he and Mary are perfect together. Everyone is finally at peace and happy at last.**

**R and R and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
